In the Twilight
by Wizard3
Summary: Twenty five years can change a lot in a person, but some things will never change. A short one-shot. Plz R&R and no flames plz, I don't have any flame retardant clothing on.


For starters, I do not own these characters or Suikoden (though I wish I did). Blah blah blah, you know the drill. They belong to Konami and they refuse to give them to me. Ah well. Please R&R!  
  
It has been twenty five years since I last saw you. We were all assembled in the Orange Castle courtyard. The war with Highland was over. The celebrations were over. It was time to rebuild, and to part ways. The last I saw of you, it was a bright sunny day; one that would brighten anyone's heart. The birds sang their joyous hymns to appreciative sky as they darted from tree to tree. A few stray clouds stretched out their curling arms and marbled the sky. People laughed, and cried tears of joy and farewell. Your face was one of pride as you spoke with Lord Riou. I remember watching you from across the broad path that led out of the castle. I had already said my goodbyes; had already cried. I remember watching you passing under the castle gates. Your bandana trailed behind you like a windswept banner as you disappeared from my life.  
  
It had been twenty five years and much has changed. After another war twenty years ago with Holy Harmonia, which led to the secession of another one of its provinces, the mighty nation had turned inward, ignoring the rest of the world as it worked to restore its own stability. This gave the Dunan Republic the prosperity it needed to become the influential nation it was struggling to become.  
  
After a long and stressful day of preparing the final plans and contracts for another campus for the Greenhill Academy to be established in Radat, I had decided go outside the mayoral office for once today and get some fresh air. Spring had firm set root so the air was comfortable despite the sun. I wandered down to the garden. The sweet perfume of lilacs and lavenders greeted me as I made my way to my favorite gazebo. It was a simple structure with lattice panels painted white. Ivy vines intertwined with the man-made webbing in a graceful pattern of green and white. A small pond righted the western side of the gazebo. The view let me watch the sunset on many days like this; one of the simple pleasures that I give myself after I became mayor. I like it here. In this garden I can be alone from the duties as mayor and just enjoy being alive.  
  
It was here that I saw you again. The crunch of your boots on the cobblestone path brought my attention to you. I could not believe my eyes. I thought I had seen a ghost for a lack of a better term. I felt my heart jump and my breath catch. From this distance you looked exactly as you did so long ago. You still wore those black and blue pants and shirt under your cape, and your bandana still fluttered in the wind. Your cape swayed from left to right with your gait as you noticed me and started coming towards me.  
  
As you came closer I see that the years had indeed touched you. I saw the streaks of gray along your temple and the worn features on your face. You smile as you stepped under the gazebo's shade with me and I could see cares and worries in your eyes that you did not yet have last we met. Hello, you said simply. You were always straightforward. You looked at me and cleared your throat so awkwardly, it made me laugh, which made you laugh in turn. You told me that I had changed quite a bit, and I told you that you haven't changed at all. In truth I have changed a lot. Time does that to a person I suppose, as well as responsibility.  
  
We spent the next few minutes talking about old times, and of current events. I told you about the recent peace and my plans for the future. For most of it, you merely lean against the side and listened quietly like you always had done. I realized that I had rambled on and on and blushed and apologized. You chuckled and said that you didn't mind, and was glad that I was well. I am glad that you are well I wanted to say, but I only thanked you and wished you the same. Not quite what I had wanted to say, but it was what came out of me.  
  
I moved next to you and rested my arms on the rail like how you did, overlooking the pond. I remembered the bear of a man that you were always with; the big and loud one with an equally large appetite for mead. He was always there to make you laugh so I asked about him and immediately regretted it for the pain I saw flash across your eyes. You kindly wave away my apologies and told me of how he died in battle with a cause on his shoulders and a song on his lips. As he would have wanted to, you added with a sad, but contented smile. At that point I had wanted to wrap my arms around you and tell you that I was sorry, but instead I put my hand atop of yours. Even they had changed. They were rougher, harder perhaps.  
  
I noticed the red-orange glow of the sunset on the white columns and looked out passed the city walls, into the horizon. As the sun dipped its toe into the cold earth, I asked you what you planned to do now, and for a long time, until the golden orb was completely submerged in the distance did you answer. The twilight shadows on your face softened the lines and I was given a glimpse of as you were twenty five years ago. You were on your way back to the Warrior Village, you told me. That it was time for you to settle down, at least for a while. There was a house and hearth waiting for you there. As you shift your weight I heard the hilt of your sword clink against the buckles on your belt. At least you won't be alone, I thought.  
  
We stood there for a while longer, you and I, before you said that it was time for you to move on and that it was good to see me again. I could only nod as the thought of watching you disappear again brought tears to my eyes but I forced them back. I would not cry, as I had before. No, not this time. I brought myself to smile and to wish you luck before you turned to leave.  
  
"Farewell, Flik." I said.  
  
"You too, Nina." 


End file.
